The present invention relates to a disk transfer device, having a driving mechanism which drives one side of a disk outer edge; and a fixed disk guide, which guides the other side of the disk edge in a disk transfer direction. The present invention also relates to a disk transfer device which transfers a disk, which has been inserted into a slot, into the interior of a device.
A disk insertion slot is formed on a device front panel. A disk which is inserted into the slot is loaded to the playback position in the device interior. This slot-in method of disk transferring device is used frequently in car compact disk players. For this type of disk transfer device, devices which have a pair of rollers which clasp the upper and lower surfaces of the disk are well known. An example of this type of device is disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication Number 4-62146, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Problems arise when dust adheres to the surface of the roller, which can cause damage to the recorded surface of the disk.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 8-241552, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, the present applicants have proposed a new disk transfer device wherein a disk right and left edge are clasped by two disk guides which extend in the disk transfer direction. The disk edge is driven by a belt which is internalized in one of the disk guides.
The disk recorded surface is not touched at all.
However, with this disk transfer device, the disk guides could not straighten out the insertion position of the disk to the horizontal position when the disk is being inserted into the device slot. If the operator inserts the disk into the slot at an angle, the disk can contact the edge of the slot or the device's internal mechanism, thereby inflicting damage to the disk.